World to Come
by opheliafrump
Summary: My first AHS fan fic. OC/Moira, girl on girl. Can't tell you much in the summary. R&R! Completed!
1. Fate

**= Fate =**

"_Run faster, or we will be late for school," Her beautiful red hair looked shiny under the sun. _

_I was jogging behind her, "It's okay to be late. I am late all the time. It's not like they care."_

_She stopped and I ran into her arm. We laughed. She pressed her soft lips against mine. _

"_Oh Stephanie," I whispered. She smiled._

Then there was a bright white light beaming through windows. I must have forgotten to close the curtains again.

"One of those weird dreams again," I opened my eyes. I woke my cell phone to check the time, "Seven." I closed the curtains and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>I rang to door bell. A middle age lady with a cute puppy opened the door. "Welcome, you must be Katherine. I am Marcy. We talked on the phone."<p>

"Yes, I remember your voice," I smiled and shook her hand.

"Classic LA Victorian... real Tiffany fixtures..." She brought me into the house and started to babble about the interior design of the house. "Funny, this tree wasn't here yesterday," She said something to herself, but I could hear her so clearly.

"Nice Christmas tree," It caught my eyes, "So classy. Nate and I used to throw Christmas dinners."

"Your husband?" Marcy asked, "Is he joining us today?"

"Soon-to-be-ex-husband and no. We are signing our divorce paper next month," I replied.

"How awful," She commented.

"Don't feel bad. That bastard cheated on me with his co-worker, who also happens to be my high school bully," I rolled my eyes. I was sick of people pretending to care for me in the past few months, "Enough about me. I heard this house just got sold and now it's back on the market. Is there anything I should know before making an offer? Is the previous owner a flipper?"

"By law, I must disclose everything happened in this house in the last five years. The owners before the current seller passed away in the house, and the seller doesn't feel _comfortable_ inside the house after listening to the tragedy," Marcy explained.

"No need to go into the details," I laughed, "I am buying the house. Buying a haunted house is like pouring sand in a sinkhole - I don't know a better way to blow all my money. I am telling you, Nate is getting nothing."

= To Be Continued =

Just a little taste of my writing. Let me know what you think.


	2. Moira

**= Moira =**

"Sign here... and here..." I signed where Marcy pointed on the paper, "This is your key and you are good to go. So, when are you planning to move in? I know a few moving companies."

"Today," I really didn't have many belongings. I walked to my car and took out two travel luggage cases and my backpack.

"That's all you have got?" Marcy asked.

"I keep my life simple," I was in the foster system during my teen years. All I had was just a computer, bed sheets, old pillow, clothing, books and some old photos.

"I better finish my paper work. If you need anything, just give me a call," Marcy left the house.

I brought the cases into the living room and lay everything onto the floor. That's just a stupid habit of mine. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Was it my imagination? I wasn't expecting anybody. And the doorbell rang again. I stood up and slowly walked to the door. I hoped it's not one of those nosy neighbors welcoming me to their book club.

"Hi," Her red hair caught my attention, "How may I help you?"

"Hello, I am Moira O'Hara, the housekeeper," She said in a soft voice, reminded me of someone.

_O'Hara. That's not a very common name. _"Wow, a housekeeper. I never had one," I smiled, "Would you like to come in?"

"Welcome to the house, Miss... May I know your name?" Moira asked.

"Am I rude or not? I didn't introduce myself. I am Katherine. You can call me Kat," I said.

We walked into the kitchen, "I don't have any tea bags or coffee. Is water okay?" I grabbed a paper cup from my backpack and got a cup of water from the tap.

She smiled and kindly rejected, "No, thanks. I work Monday through Thursday, Thanksgiving on, Christmas off. That was the deal with the last tenants. We can make other arrangement."

"Cool, cool," I wasn't sure if I need a housekeeper or not.

"I've been the housekeeper here for years. Tenants come and go, I stay," She took her jacket off. She wore black tights with garter and high heels. Her dress was way too short and she left the top three buttons of the dress unbuttoned. I could almost see her bra. I liked what I saw.

"I have never had a housekeeper. How much do I have to pay you?" I asked like an idiot.

"Fifteen dollars per hour," She said, "That's what the last tenant paid me."

"That is way below average. I will pay you twenty-five per hour," I had too much money to burn before Nate trying to steal them from me in the lawsuit. "Moira, do you have any family?" I asked.

She thought for a minute and said, "No. I live by myself."

"If you like, you can move to the house. You are still getting weekends off and free to do whatever you want. If you move in, you can save some rent and I will pay you overtime if I need you to clean the house during the off hours," _Why did I say that?_ _She must be thinking that I was weird, _"I am not trying to force you, or anything. It's just that you probably know so much about the house. Not probably... I meant you have been working here for years, you must know so much about the house. And I can definitely need some help trying to not get lost in this big house." _And I would love to see you around._

_I barely knew this girl and I was inviting her to live with me. What was I thinking?_ I drank from the cup of water I poured. Damn metal smell, I really needed to get one of those water filters.

"That is very kind of you, but do you have to ask your husband first?" She asked.

I looked at my hand. Although the ring was not there, the marking was still visible on the ring finger. "No, I am getting a divorce soon," I said, "Age old case, cheating husband."

"You know, you made the right choice. Men always lie," She agreed, "Any plans for babies?"

That was a funny question, "Babies? I am getting a divorce. I know all those Hollywood female celebrities always adopt a baby to fill their void when they break up with their boyfriends or husbands, but I am not one of them."

"Interesting to know," She nodded. She looked out the windows, "It's almost time for me to go."

"And I need to finish unpacking." I stood up from the chair, "Let me walk you to the door. When do you want to start?"

"I can start tomorrow," _Great! I can't wait to see more of her._

"You know, my offer is still open. There are so many rooms in the house and I don't have anybody," I asked again, "So if you are interested..." I looked into her green eyes sincerely.

"I will get back to you tomorrow," She smiled.

She opened the door. And before she walked out, "Moira, do you have any sister?" I asked.

"No," She smiled kindly again and closed the door behind her.

I walked back into the living room. I picked up my old photo album and placed it back into the luggage case. I said to myself, "O'Hara?"

"I am over-thinking it. I need a drink," I opened the fridge and it was empty, "Damn it."_ I better go grocery shopping before the store closes._

= To Be Continued =

If the gays see Moira as an old lady, I am sure a closeted lesbian will see Moira as her young version.

This chapter is a lot longer than I expected it to be... Just have too much to write about Moira.


	3. Drunk

**= Drunk =**

"Rum is my sweet sister, whisky is my cool brother and vodka is my best friend," I walked into the house with a couple bottles of liquor, chocolate chips, a bucket of ice cream and some actual food-food – pasta, veg, fish. I might be an alcoholic and I might have a failing relationship, but I was a great cook.

I made spaghetti with meat sauce and fish, my favorite dish. I did a couple shots of vodka and I felt the warmth in my stomach. I felt the blood pumping into my head, and I had to lay my head down on the kitchen table.

* * *

><p>It's a voice I heard before, "She doesn't want a baby. Maybe we can let her stay."<p>

I heard a girl's voice, "She is clearly troubled. Who would invite a middle age lady she just met to live with her?" There was a third voice in the conversation, "Moira, she is a nice person, but if she stays, she may get killed." I opened my eyes and I couldn't see anyone.

* * *

><p>I felt heat with my right hand. I opened my eyes slightly. "I need someone to feel my pain," Someone said. It's an open fire and the feeling was so familiar, so real. A flashback came to my mind. <em>I got burned while I was cooking in my childhood home. I had never seen my mom being sober.<em>

_This must be a dream._

Someone grabbed my hand, "Be careful. Don't play with fire. Come here you naughty girl." She had red hair, soft lips and green eyes. She slowly drew a line along the burn scar in my left forearm. She turned off the stove. Suddenly, I felt like I was awake and I could see things clearly.

"Steph?" I asked, "Is that you?"

But she wasn't Steph. She stopped and she looked at me for a second.

Then she led me through a door.

Someone with black hair was laying on the floor. There was blood everywhere.

_I got home from school. I was twelve. There was blood on the carpet. I saw someone laying on the floor. Her messy black wavy hair was just like mine. It was like looking into a mirror that age people by twenty years. I walked next to her and shook her. She was my mother. How could she abandon me? There were empty pill jars next to her. Her blood was pumping out from her cut wrist. I ran out of the apartment. I banged on my neighbors' doors, but no one would answer my call for help._

My tears ran down my cheek. _I know this is a dream. If I want to wake up, all I need to do is to find my bed. Where is my bed?_ I walked up the stairs and fell down. It felt good to close my eyes. And... I fell asleep on the staircases.

= To Be Continued =

Sorry if this chapter confuses you... I am confused too...


	4. Awake

Sorry that I confused so many people in my last chapter. :P I hope this chapter will solve some of your questions. And there are some side notes:  
><em>Italic font = inner thoughts...<br>_People who were having conversation in my last chapter were Moira, Violet and Vivian (in that order).  
>If you are still confused about the dream, re-watch season 1 finale (the part with the new family)...<p>

**= Awake =**

_BRIGHT LIGHT! Damn the sun! I feel like a vampire._ I opened my eyes slightly and crawled my way to the window. I closed the curtains.

"Good morning," Someone surprised me.

"Oh, you are here," I yawned and stood up, "Good morning, Moira. You are here so early."

"It's eleven," Moira rolled her eyes.

"Eleven is early, go to the bar and ask any drunk," I replied, "Wait, you can't because they are still sleeping." I realized I was being harsh, "I shouldn't be mad at you. You didn't wait me up, the sun did."

"Would you like to come to the kitchen and have pancakes for breakfast?" Moira asked.

"Are they fresh-made?" I asked.

"Yes," Moira smiled.

"Cool," I followed her downstairs, "I was so drunk last night. I was drinking in the kitchen and I don't even remember how I got upstairs." I sat down at the kitchen table while Moira prepared my brunch, "And I had these weird dreams. I was trying to burn myself and then I saw... you. You led me to a door. Behind that door, there was a brunette sawed in half with blood everywhere. And then I dreamed about my mother. It's just so weird and so real at the same time."

"How could a dead brunette related to your mother?" Moira asked, while she was still cooking.

"Oh well, my mother killed herself when I was twelve. I came home from school and there she was, laying dead in the living room – pills, cuts on her wrist," I smiled, not sure how I could put it the right way, "And she had black wavy hair like me."

Moira handed me by pancakes, "O.M.G. These pancakes are made the way my mother used to do. What is your secret?" My eyes wide opened.

"I can't tell you my secret. If I do, then you are going to fire me," Moira joked.

Somehow, I felt like I could open to her like she was my good friend. "When I was a child, my family was poor. By family, I meant my mother and me. My mother was an alcoholic. She never cooked or cleaned. For some reasons, one time, she got all sober. I didn't know exactly what happened to her. She made me pancakes for breakfast, packed lunch for me and cooked nice healthy dinner. It lasted only one week and it was the happiest week of my life."

"And then she started drinking again," Moira asked.

"No, she killed herself. She left a note on the kitchen table, 'I am sorry.'" I stuffed the pancakes into my mouth.

It was awkward silent, and Moira broke the ice. "How did you get this burn scar in your left forearm?" She softly drew a line along my scar. Her touch felt so familiar.

"When I was six, I was hungry. So, I went to the kitchen to make something to eat and I got burned," I stuck my tongue out, "I don't know why I am telling you everything."

"That is sad," Moira took the empty plate to the sink, "And who is Steph?"

"Steph? How did you know?" _Is it possible that Moira knows anything?_

"I heard you dream talking," Moira dried her hand with a towel.

"Oh," I felt disappointed, "Stephanie was my foster sister, my best friend when I moved into my first foster home. If she was still alive, she would be around your age."

"My age," Moira had a puzzled look and asked, "How old do you think I am?"

"Well, Stephanie was three and a half years older than I was and after birthday I will be twenty-six this year, so I am guessing you are twenty-eight or nine?"

"Twenty-nine?" She looked confused.

"I guess too old?" I asked, "Too young?"

"No, I am around that age," She had the most surprising look on her face, "And you see me wearing tights with garter?"

"Yes. Isn't that what you are wearing now?" I asked.

"And you still hire me?" Somehow she started to have a sign of anger on her face.

I was a little bit scared, "I don't know. I just felt like I have met you before, and I want to be your friend. You remind me of Stephanie. She also had red hair like you, but her eyes were brown."

"Funny that my best friend's name is Stephanie too, but I haven't seen her for a long time," Moira replied, "She is the one who taught me how to make good pancakes and she had black hair like you."

"My mother's name was Stephanie too. I guess it's just a common name," I smiled, "Do you want to go to the living and talk more?"

"Well, I am working," Moira wiped the table clean.

"Then help me unpack," We walked to the living room. Stuff was still scattered on the floor.

She took my baby blanket out and looked at it for a minute, "So, how did you afford this house? Suing your husband for cheating?" Moira sat down on the floor next me and helped me take some clothes out.

"No, in fact, he is trying to get alimony from me," I signed. "I met Nate when I was fifteen, about one year after Stephanie passed away in an accident and I moved a different foster home. Nate was the son of a neighbor. He is three years older than I am. His parents were as broke as I was, so once I turned sixteen while I was still in high school, I took on a few part-time jobs to help him paid his college. When I graduated from high school, we got married and I sacrificed everything. I took three jobs – daytime as a nanny, evening as a waitress and weekend as a high school tutor. My SAT grade was so good, I could actually go to any college I wanted, but I decided to stick with him, that cheating jerk."

I paused and hoped not to confuse her. Moira signaled me to continue, "When he finally graduated from law school and started his internship, our lives got much better. I quitted my three jobs and started working in a pre-school. And then I found out he was cheating on me with his co-worker. I didn't want to see the truth. I wanted him to lie. However, one night, I got a picture text. It's from his co-worker. I didn't know at the time that his bitch was actually my high school bully, the most hated woman in my whole life. She forced me to confront him."

"Two weeks after I filed a divorce, I got a call from a lawyer. Apparently, my father, who I had never met before, was a rich rich rich man. He abandoned my pregnant mother because his family didn't approve of my mother. He didn't have any other kids, so he left me a shit load of money. And you know what Nate did after I got the money? Because it was money I received when we were still married, he said he deserved half of it. If only my rich jerk father died ten years earlier, my life would be a hundred-eighty degree different. I could go to college and be a lawyer or a doctor myself. But here I am, a soon-to-be divorcee, trying to hide her asset from her cheating husband," I needed alcohol.

"What a life you have! Let me get you a cup of tea. I saw you bought some from the market yesterday," She stood up.

"Oh, and you haven't told me your answer," I stopped her.

"What answer?" Moira asked.

"So, are you moving in?" I asked.

She thought for a minute and grinned, "I would love to." _I hope she likes me._

= To Be Continued =

Sorry if you find this chapter boring... It's just lots of talking. I want them to know each other (just building Kat's character) before sleeping together...

And oh ya, Moira didn't know Kat could see her as her young self before this chapter, so she wasn't as seductive as she should have been.


	5. Babysitter

Thanks to all who reviewed! Many of you asked who Stephanie is...

Well, all I can tell you is that the brunette Stephanie that Moira knew was not the same redhead Stephanie that Kat knew. (Com'on Stephanie really is just a very common classic name...)

Relationship between brunette Stephanie and Moira (pure friendship story, not romance) will be explored in my next AHS story - Back Story. I am still working on it and it will be posted after this story is over (or near the end).

Relationship between redhead Stephanie and Kat... Well, who cares about the relationship between my two OCs... Anyway, she was Kat's foster sister and best friend/lesbian crush (but Kat didn't realize that herself), and this Stephanie died when she was seventeen. And one note, they never made out in real life. The make-out scene in chapter 1 was really just Kat's dream.

**= Babysitter =**

It was Friday and Moira was having her day-off. I wasn't sure where she went. All I knew was that I woke up and she wasn't here to make me breakfast. Oh well, I was used to making breakfast anyway while I was still happily married.

Moira had moved in with me, but like me, she didn't have many belongings. In fact, I thought she had less stuff than me. She didn't even change to her pajama or night wear when it's her off-hours. I didn't know her very well and didn't think we had a lot in common, but every time I saw her, I felt like she was my best friend and I wanted to open up to her. It was one of the reasons I wanted her to stay with me. I was behaving like a little girl who had a crush on her best friend.

It had been four days since my move-in and I had finished unpacking, but I hadn't finished exploring my big house. I had only been to my room, the living room, the kitchen, the study and Moira's room. So, I was wondering around, trying to explore. Maybe I could find dead bodies buried between the walls or a blood sucking monster in the basement.

I walked pass Moira's room and I heard some noise from the next door, so I opened the door. It was a nicely decorated nursery with blue sky painted on the wall. In the middle of the room, there was a crib. The noise was from the crib. I walked closer and I found a crying baby.

_A BABY IN MY HOUSE? How is this even possible? _I pinched myself and figured that I wasn't dreaming. The least I could do was to quiet it down and asked Moira later.

As an experienced nanny, I knew it wasn't crying for food or diaper change. It was the cry for attention, so I picked up the baby and started swinging the baby and singing a lullaby. Once the baby was asleep, I put it back to its crib. I looked up at the door and there's Moira standing at the doorway.

"Moira," I said as softly as I could, "Who is this baby? How come the room is so nicely decorated? And where were you earlier?" She walked into the room and grabbed my hand. She led me into the living room and we sat down.

"The room was nicely decorated because the tenants, before the last couple who sold the house, were expecting a baby. The wife died during child-birth and the husband killed himself for love. It's really like a love story," Although she said so, I couldn't feel like she was telling one. It sounded like a horror story. "And the baby you just met is my god-son, Charles Harmon, named after the doctor who delivered him," said Moira, "His parents have to work and they are looking for a babysitter. I am not qualified, but I knew you were a babysitter. So, I left the baby in the room to see if you can handle the job. It seems like you did a great job making him sleep."

"Of course I am qualified. I took courses and I knew all the techniques, 5'S, tricking kids into eating vegetables. You name it, I can do it. I am also qualified to home-school kids until they are junior high..." I paused, "But I don't need a job."

"But you need a hobby. You can't just spend you whole day on the couch, watching TV infomercials. You can take the baby to the park and socialize with other kids. You can take the baby to the mall and buy clothes for him. You can do a lot for the child," Moira said in a day-dreaming tone, "Consider that your new life."

"You can do that too," I pointed out, "I just want to sit on the couch and let the TV feed me with junk shows."

"I specialize in cleaning and you specialize in kids. We need your help," said Moira, "And besides, knowing how to care for a baby is sexy." She touched my hand and I melted.

She just knew when to use the magic touch like a waitress. "Ok, but I want to meet his parents first," I requested.

"They are already here," Moira pointed and I looked in the direction. A couple walked into the living room.

= To Be Continued =


	6. Hayden

Thanks for reviewing. I am sorry that my last chapter disappointed so many reviewers... Oh well, Moira wasn't really trying to seduce Kat. She knew Kat could see her as her pretty self, so she decided to use it to her advantage. After all, Kat saw what she wanted to see and heard what she wanted to hear.

And just to clarify, in this story baby Charles was still alive. So, Vivian and Ben wanted the child to have a semi-normal life. They needed someone alive to take care of the child, to bring the baby outside the house once in a while.

**= Hayden =**

I rang the door bell with my elbow and Moira opened the door for me. She quickly grabbed little Charles from my arms, in case I would drop the baby because I was also carrying many shopping bags, "You bought a lot of things."

"I did. Mostly just baby supplies. How funny that your friends want me to pick up the things for the baby instead of doing it themselves. You know, shopping and playing dress-up is half the fun of raising the baby," I said.

"They want to do it themselves, but they are just too busy," Moira said. I guessed that's fair.

"You could never guess who I just saw in the mall," I laughed, "Vanessa Willis, the bitch who stole my husband."

"And, what did you do? Did you walk away?" Moira's eyes kind of lighted up.

"I convinced her that Charles's my baby with Nate, and it worked," I laughed louder, "The look on her face was priceless."

We brought the bags and the baby into the nursery. "You know, you would make a great mother," Moira asserted as she started taking things out from the bags. There were some clothes, diapers and infant formula.

"No, I know I will be a lousy mother. I don't know anything about parenting because I didn't have a good role model," I teased, "But I will be a cool aunt who spoils the kid. Just look at all the toys I got for Charles."

I took a few puppets from the Toys'R'us bag and I figured I left one of the bags in the car. So, I went downstairs to get it. I walked to my car, but someone was in my front yard. It's a woman in her twenties with brownish hair. "Hi, how may I help you?" I asked.

"It's not your baby. Why are you doing this?" She grabbed my arm and said in a calm tone.

"Who are you? Did Vanessa send you? Tell her to get lost. She and Nate are not getting a single penny from me," I said loudly, almost shouted.

She let go of my arm. "You can't trust her. She is using you," But I guessed she's not sent by Vanessa.

"Who?" I asked. I unlocked the car and took the bag out.

"The maid. She is a real bitch," She said it so calmly and I was almost convinced, "She is using you to take care of the baby. She is taking advantage of you."

I locked the car and walked back to the house. "I don't know you and I don't know what you are talking about." Moira was nice to me. I didn't care if Moira or this woman had an agenda. "Now, please go away," I closed the front door on her. I took a peek through the peephole and she wasn't there.

= To Be Continued =

* * *

><p><span>Edit: January 31, 2012<span>

I have started another Fan Fiction called Kat. It's World to Come from Moira's Point Of View. Check it out, review and let me know if I should continue.


	7. Kiss

I have recently started a new fan fiction called "Kat". It's World To Come from Moira's POV. The first chapter is just a taste of it. If I get enough review for that, I will continue. R&R :) [Every 2 WTC chapter, there will be 1 Kat chapter.]

**= Kiss =**

"See what I got you," I knocked on the door and walked into Moira's room. She was reading. I handed her a bag and she took a set of night dress. It was made for teenagers and young women, nothing too sexy, but I figured it would fit Moira.

"Nightwear? And it's red," Moira said in a flat tone, like she was trying to hide her feeling from me.

"Yes, I never see you changing your maid uniform," I replied, "So I figured I could get you something to wear at night."

"I don't like cleaning people's houses in my own clothes," Moira said.

"But you are not working tonight. And this is your home now. Go, try it on," I insisted, so she walked into the bathroom to get change while I was checking what she was reading. It's a really old book.

Moira came out of the bathroom, "How do I look? I think this is too childish."

"No, you look _sexy_," I joked. I went out of her room and came back in with the full body mirror from my room, "Now you can see yourself the way I see you."

She looked into the mirror and was shocked, "This is what I look like?" She said it slowly like she was digesting the information, "I look so young." She touched her face.

"Don't you look into a mirror when you change into new clothes?" I asked, but she didn't say anything. I released her hair pins and let down her hair. I made a few "pretended to be sexy" poses next to her and said, "When you wear this dress, you have to do this." She laughed at what I did. I joined her laughter. We both sat down on her bed. Geez, I felt like I was in high school again.

I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Her skin was so fair and her hair was so long and smooth. Suddenly, I felt the urge, so I leaned forward and kissed her lips. She didn't push me away. Her lips were so soft and sweet, like chocolate.

It was just a light kiss, but it was inappropriate. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't force myself onto you," I let go of her lips, looked away and felt embarrassed, "This must be the alcohol. I have never kissed a girl." I had dreamed about it, but never in real life. I stood up without looking at Moira's face and quickly ran out of her room.

= To Be Continued =

Sexy things can't get too graphical in a T-rated. Therefore, I will post the sexy content in a separate story called "World To Come Part M". (Check out my profile or select M-rated story in AHS archive.) _That part of the story is intended for adult eyes only. Viewer discretion is strongly advised. _First chapter is already posted. It's called "After Kiss".


	8. Date

**= Date =**

_Damn, why do I always dream about making out or having sex with women?_ I asked myself. Something must be wrong with me. I was not a lesbian. Maybe I was temporary "over men".

My phone beeped. I checked my text message, "_Everything is prepared. Please call me._" It was from my accountant. "Hi Brian," I called, "Some paper needs to be signed?... Cool." Maybe, to get Moira out of my head, all I needed was a man in my life.

"Hey, you want to meet for dinner tonight?... Yes, a date... Good, I will see you tonight. Don't forget to bring the paper." I hung up.

I went downstairs for breakfast, "Good morning, Moira." She tried to avoid looking into my eyes.

"About last night..." I tried to explain.

"Was nothing," Moira interrupted, "Don't worry about it."

"Cool," I agreed, "By the way, you don't have to prepare dinner for me tonight. I have a date."

She turned around. I saw a hint of disappointment or jealousy on her face.

"Oh no you can't," She said, "Don't you remember? You promised Ben and Vivian to babysit Charles tonight. They are attending a dinner party at a friend's house."

"I don't remember any of that," I tried to search my memory, but there was nothing.

"But you did promise them. Guess you have to cancel your dinner plan," She continued.

"You can babysit Charles when I am out for dinner," I suggested.

However, Moira persisted, "But I am your housekeeper, not their babysitter."

I thought for a minute, "What if I invite Brian to come here for dinner? I am a good cook and there is no rule saying that I can't bring my friends over when I am babysitting at my own home. That's it! I am genius." Moira faked a smile and walked away.

* * *

><p>It was five and I finished throwing the main course in the oven. Moria walked into the kitchen. I asked, "Hey Moira, what time is Charles coming?"<p>

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? Vivian just called. The dinner was cancelled, so you don't have to babysit tonight," She said.

"I wish you would tell me earlier," I cut the basil leaf in half and tossed them in the salad, "Would you like to join us for dinner? I made molten chocolate cakes for dessert."

"It's okay. I will eat in the kitchen," She answered.

"Nonsense. You are my friend, not my servant. You should join us. That will make a first date less awkward," I insisted.

"Okay," she nodded.

* * *

><p>The door bell rang, it was six. "Hi," I welcomed Brian into the house.<p>

"First thing," He handed me the document and I quickly skimmed through and signed it, "Great, official duty is done and starting this minute, we are not longer accountant and client."

I led him into the dining room. Brian was not a hot guy. In fact, he was a gross looking fellow. He had this weird skin condition like eczema that his skin kept flaking and he was going bald. I was not trying to discriminate him because of his apparel, but it's just gross and not turning me on. Although he was only in his early thirties, he would be a real-life example of a forty-year-old virgin. Wait no, with his look, he would never get laid. I didn't even know why I asked him for a date. I must be so desperate when I woke up this morning.

Moira, wearing a nice dinner dress with her red hair down, came in, "This is Moira, my roommate. I hope you don't mind, she will be joining us tonight. This is Brian." She looked hot.

"It's my pleasure meeting you, Moira," They shook hands. "It is nice to meet you, too."

I could see Brian was eyeing Moira. I felt a bit of jealousy in the dark place of my heart.

I felt weird. I was not jealous about Brian eyeing Moira, but I was jealous about Moira being eyed. I meant, I didn't mind my date eyeing a hot girl, but I minded my hot roommate being checked out by a not-hot guy. Did I care about Moira this much?

I faked a cough, "I will bring over the food."

"I will help," Moira walked to the kitchen with me. When Brian was not in sight, she whispered in my ear, "What do you see in this guy?"

"I don't know," I handed Moira the plates and grabbed the salad bowl with my hands, "You can't judge a book by its cover. Besides, it's only a first date. I don't know what this will lead to." I couldn't tell her that I was trying to forget about a sex dream with her in it.

"Please tell me he is not staying the night," Moira signed.

"No way. I don't sleep with man on our first date," I replied, "Actually, the only man I have ever been with is that jerk who cheated on me. We had been together since I was fifteen."

"Man? What about women?" Moira wittily asked.

"Never. The only woman I have ever kissed is you," Then, it was an awkward silent moment.

"Do you ladies need help?" Brian stuck his head in the kitchen and asked.

"No, we are coming," I answered back.

= To Be Continued =

Long chapter. If you like it, review :)

Some tension there. Want to know what Moira will think? Want to know if Kat will stick with the new guy? Well, wait for Kat update.

Kat chapter 2 is posted. For the next two weeks, I will be posting Kat chapters. (So, the two stories will be at the same pace.)

There is no telling that where there 2 stories will lead to!


	9. Alcohol

**= Alcohol =**

Brian drove me to my house. We were at movie and dinner. The movie was good and the dinner was fun. Nevertheless, it was our third date. I was supposed to either have the "Let's stay friends" speech with him or welcome him to the house to have "coffee". It was obvious how I felt, but I didn't think he got it yet. How should I start?

"Well, it's been fun," I said, followed by another moment of awkward silent. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, trying to kiss me. I knew his skin condition was genetic and was not contagious, but it's just... I didn't want to touch him or him to touch me. It's just gross.

_Don't you dare kissing me!_ My heart screamed. I leaned away from him and he opened his eyes, puzzled. It looked like that he hadn't gotten the idea. I had to tell him the truth, "I am sorry, Brian. Let's stay friends."

"Why? I thought we had a great time. We really clicked," His eyes were begging for an answer, "What did I do wrong tonight?"

"You didn't do anything wrong. But... you know I am going through a bad divorce, that's why I hired you to assess my total asset. I don't think I am ready to be in a relationship again yet," I thought of a lame-but-always-work excuse, "Don't wait for me. You are a great man and all the women out there will be happy to have you." I told a lie. He would definitely die a virgin.

I opened the car door and quickly sneaked out, "Good bye, nice Brian." I waved good bye and ran back into the house. I took a peek through the peephole and his car was still parked in front of my house. I hoped he was not crying in his car. _Please drive away._

I walked into the living room and Moira was there to greet me. "How was the date?" She asked.

"Not bad," I lied. I wasn't ready to tell Moira that on the last two dates I had with Brian, all I could think of was her.

I threw my purse on the couch and walked upstairs to get changed. Minutes later, I came downstairs again. I saw Moira holding my phone, "What's up?"

"I thought your phone rang, so I checked it," She handed me the phone, "But it was not ringing."

"Cool," I walked to the mini-bar and opened a bottle of rum, "You want a drink?" I asked. She shook her head. "Okay," I poured myself half a bottle and started intoxicating myself.

"I don't think Brian is the kind of guy who likes a drunken woman," said Moira.

"Who cares about what he thinks?" I asked, "He is not for me. I gave him the 'let's be friend' conversation tonight." I saw the corner of Moira's lips rose slightly. Was that a sign of relief?

I finished my cup and started to feel light-headed. Moira came to my side and said, "You really should quit. Let me bring help you to your room." She walked me to my room and tossed me on my bed. She took my shoes off and tucked me into bed, "Sweet dreams." She kissed my cheek.

I knew it was the right moment. I grabbed her arm tightly, "Don't go. Please."

She sat down on my bed and joked, "What? You want a bedtime story?" She rubbed my hair with her other hand like I was a little kid.

"No," I held her hand, "I can't hide my feeling anymore." I sat up and kissed her lips again, "I like you. I don't know what it means. I am not a lesbian, but I just can't resist you any longer."

She didn't say anything.

"The reason why I asked Brian out was because I was trying to forget about my feeling for you but when I was at my date tonight with Brian, I was thinking about you. When he tried to kiss me, I just felt disgusted. I knew you were in the house, waiting for me to come back, and I couldn't wait to run back into the house." I spilled my heart, "From the moment we met, I knew I had been longing for you all my life and my kiss with you was just so..." She stopped my murmuring by kissing me back.

"You know what. I was feeling the same thing," She smiled.

I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming this time, "So, what should we do now?"

"What do other girls do after they confess their feelings for each other?" She asked.

"I am not sure, but based on those lesbian 'movies' I watched with Nate," _Yes, I did mean porn_, "After they tell each other their love, they strip each other naked and start rubbing their private parts together on the bed."

"I could live with that," She laughed.

"Me too," I joined her laughter. I French-kissed her again and pulled her onto the bed with me.

I pinched myself again. "Why do you keep pinching yourself?" She asked me.

"I just want to make sure that this is not a sex dream," I said it out, "And I am telling you, if I really am dreaming, this is very real." And I would never want to wake up.

= To Be Continued =

Stay tuned for World To Come Part M again. See "After Alcohol". ]:) *evil smile. It should be posted within the next couple days.


	10. Nate

**= Nate =**

I was on eBay, looking at stuff when my loved one wrapped her arms around my neck, "What are you doing?"

"Morning, sweetie," I turned around and kissed her cheek, "You are up so early." We flirted and kissed for a while before I returned to my computer to pay for the things I just bought.

"Kat, did you know that Brian's car is still here? He is probably still crying inside," Moira looked out the window.

"What the hell?" I walked to the window. She was right that the car was still here, "I will go check on him. I hope he didn't kill himself." I put on my normal clothes quickly and walked downstairs. I didn't know how I could explain to him. I walked out of the front gates and to the car.

I knocked on his car window and woke him. He looked at me with his begging eyes again. I would do anything if Moira used this on me, but Brian was too unhandsome to use it. He opened his side window, "Kat, I knew you would come back and accept my love."

"I thought I told you last night. I can't be with you. I am sorry if I have led you on," I stepped back, "Parking your car in front of my driveway and sitting here all night... That's just creeping me out."

He got out of his car and walked towards me. He grabbed my wrist, so tight that it hurt, "Please, don't leave me. I know we belong together."

"Let me go, you are hurting me," I tried to shake him off, but his grab was strong. Suddenly, a car parked on the opposite side of the road and someone walked out.

"Hey, you heard the lady. Let her go," The man walked toward us. Brian still wouldn't let go, so the man pushed him onto the ground. He was tall and strong. He could protect me - one of the reasons why I was in love with him eleven years ago.

"This is none of your business," Brian cried out even though he was eating dirt.

"This IS my business. She is my wife," Nate showed off his muscles. Brian crawled his way back to his car and drove away. Anyone would know picking on a guy, who was double their size, was dumb. Well, Nate was not really a big guy. Brian was just tiny. Nate looked at me and said, "Well, I can't believe you could bang a guy like him after we broke up."

"He is my accountant and we only went out for three dates. We didn't even kiss," I didn't know why I was explaining to my ex, but he just fought off my stalker. So, I guessed it would be nice if I would get him a coffee, "Well, it's early. Would you like to come in and have something to eat or drink?" I hoped Moira wouldn't mind.

"I would love to," He smiled with his perfect teeth.

= To Be Continued =

Just when you think things are getting better, there is always something unexpected.


	11. Back

**= Back =**

I welcomed him into the house and brought him into the kitchen. Moira wasn't there, so I supposed she was still in my room. I turned on the coffee machine and threw some eggo waffles into the oven, "So..." It's hard to start a conversion. He was probably here for one thing, "Don't worry. Charles is not your son. I tricked Vanessa."

"What?" Nate looked puzzled.

"I saw Vanessa in the mall a few weeks ago while I was babysitting for a friend. And I told her that the kid, Charles, was your son," I laughed.

"Evil you," He joined my laugh, "She never told me that."

"I can't believe she didn't tell you. I thought she would make a big scene," Too bad she didn't show she true self. She was never the innocent "legally blond" she pretended to be. I poured him a cup of coffee, double sugar, no cream.

"We broke up last week," He took a sip from his cup, "You still remember how I like my coffee."

"Of course, we were married for seven, almost eight years," I knew I was supposed to say, _I am sorry you two broke up_, but my heart just screamed, _Ha! I knew you two would break up!_ So, I avoided talking by taking a sip out of my mug too.

"So, I am looking for a place to live. I was staying in motel, but I know it's far cheaper to stay in a friend's house," _Wait, is he trying to move in here?_ "You have this really big house and you might want some company?"

"Are you trying to get back with me after you slept and broke up with that man-stealing bitch?" I asked.

"Don't think of it this way... Us, living together, like roommates. I will pay you rent," He tried to explain, "Please... I just saved you from that creepy guy and I swear I have changed. I am a new person now." It's true that he scared away Brian, but now I had another uninvited guest wanting to stay here.

I heard some noise, and the next second, Moira just came downstairs. "Your waffles smell good," She said when she walked into the kitchen and got surprised by Nate.

"Hi, I don't think we have ever met," said Nate. To my surprise, Nate's eyes didn't light up when he saw Moira. She was so sexy, wearing my favorite off-white night gown with a pink silk night robe. I was five-four and Moira was around five-seven-and-a-half. So, when she was wearing my night gown, she was showing way more skin than she should. If Nate wasn't in the room, I would rush over and make out with her now.

"Moira, this is Nate, my ex, and Nate, this is Moria, my roommate," I knew I shouldn't say roommate, but I couldn't tell Nate that I slept with a woman last night.

"Soon-to-be-ex, not quite ex yet," Nate attempted to correct me, "Kat, why didn't you tell me you have such a sexy roommate?"

"Kat, I think the bath tub drain is clogged, would you like to take a look?" She signaled me to meet her outside. I followed her. Immediately, I knew she didn't want to talk about the drain, but about Nate. We had only known each other for weeks, but I could already tell what she really wanted. I impressed myself.

"Do you girls need help? I am quite handy," Nate asked.

"It's okay. I can handle it," I left the kitchen and walked into my bedroom with Moira.

"What's that?" Moira asked.

I pretended to not know, "What is what?" I thought she was yelling because I just called her my roommate, but it wasn't why she was mad.

"Your ex-husband. Why is he here?" She sounded jealous.

"You know what? You sound so sexy when you are jealous," I kissed her neck.

"Don't try to blind me with sex," She didn't push me away, so I continued to kiss her.

"He just scared off Brian for me, so I kind of owe him one now. And he broke up with Vanessa, so he was looking for a place to live," My hands were wondering to places where it shouldn't be.

"And he came to you. You are letting him to stay here? NO!" I took my hands off her, thinking her NO was referring to my action, not my decision.

"He is not trying to get back together with me," I said.

"He broke your heart and turned you into an alcoholic," Moira looked at me.

"Nan, I think I got the alcoholic gene from my mother. I started drinking even before I was fifteen. I just didn't get drunk as often as after the break-up," I begged her with my eyes, "Besides, he did kind of save my life this morning. If you have been there, if you have seen it, I bet ya, you would have said I owed him my life too. Despite of his muscular body, he is like a big baby and he needs to live with someone, or he will accidentally hurt himself. I did vow eight years ago that I would take care of him."

"Well, you were married to him for such a long time. It's only odd if you could reject him and turned him away. If you rejected him, you wouldn't be the Kat I fell for," Thank you, Moira for being so understanding.

"Yes," I signed. Had I always been this softhearted under my hard shell?

"Okay, but what room is he sleeping in?" Moira asked, "We only have two rooms what have real beds in them."

"Your room," I replied.

"What about me?" She asked again.

"My room of course," We kissed again. We were still in the honeymoon phase. I hope we would stay in this phase forever, "Let's have some breakfast."

We came downstairs. Nate was holding his hands under running cold water, "Hi ladies. The oven dinged and the waffles were ready. I tried to take them out and I got burned."

I turned at Moira and gave her the "yes, big baby" look.

= To Be Continued =

To those who are confused by math... Kat met Nate at age 15, married at 18, separated at 25 and now she is almost 26.

I need to catch up on my writing, so... no new chapter until next week. Remember to R&R! (Check out Kat too!)


	12. Bath

I promised "new chapter next week" and today (Sunday) is a the "next week"! Remember to R&R!

**= Bath =**

I took the eggo waffles out of the oven and stacked them on a big plate. I passed out the forks and knives and placed the waffles on the center of the table. We all sat around the kitchen island table, Moira on my left and Nate on my right.

"Let's dig in!" Nate stuck his fork onto the top eggo waffle and then Moira stuck her fork onto the same waffle. She stared at Nate will an emotionless look on her face. She knew he was going for the waffle and she wanted to take from him. Did I sense a hint of jealousy? I was actually happy about it. She was only jealous because she cared.

"Lady first," Nate removed his fork and smiled politely. "So, are we roommate now or not?" He asked with his signature smile.

"Nate, you can stay. I will make you a cheap deal - one thousand a month, fifty percent deposit," I knew I sounded greedy, but he said he was going to pay for the room, "If you can get me the money now, I will show you your room after breakfast."

"Deal," He took out his big thick wallet and gave me two thousand dollars, "Take the extra five hundred as breakfast and dinner money." That damn lawyer bastard had so much money in his wallet and he was trying to make me pay him alimony.

After breakfast, Moira and I led Nate upstairs to show him Moira's room, single bed, teenager style decoration in a way. Nate asked, "Whose room is that?"

"This is Moira's room, but she will be staying with me. It's more convenience - boy's room, girls' room," I pointed at my room's direction, "And my room... is off limit for you." He wanted me to show him around, but I knew Moira knew this place better than I did. So, I kindly said Moira would love to do it. She stared at me with tiny bit of hatred.

After that, Nate said he had to drive back to the motel to pick up his belongings, so I brought him to the door, while Moira was planning to take a bath. At the doorway, Nate put his arm around my shoulders and said, "I know it's hard for us to get back together after what I have put you through, but we can work one step at a time. I will do my best to make you forgive me."

_Yes, I will forgive you, but I can never fall back in love with you because someone has already filled the void in my heart,_ I thought to myself. He got back to his car and drove away.

I walked upstairs and back to my room. There, Moira was taking her bubble bath. I stripped myself naked immediately and gave her a shoulder massage, "Mind if I join you?" I stole a kiss from that lovely redheaded lady. I knew that wasn't a NO.

I climbed into the bath tub and sat right across her. Our legs were crossing. I splashed some water at her. She laughed. I quickly embraced her with a hug.

"I am sorry I told Nate that you were my roommate, not my girlfriend," I apologized.

"You did? I didn't catch that part. I was just shocked to see your ex-husband," She kissed my nose, "Don't you worry. I understand. It's hard to come out to your ex-husband."

"You are the best, Moira. Let me wash your hair," She turned around and I put some shampoo on my hands.

"I couldn't remember the last time someone wash my hair, maybe when I was a kid and my mother washed mine," She had a dreamy look on her face, "My family was poor when I was a kid, but I was always happy."

I rubbed her red naturally-curly hair, "Well, are you happy now?"

"I guess I am," She leaned her body closer to me.

"What do you mean by you guess? If you aren't happy, I will make you," I knew she was smiling.

= To Be Continued =

Sorry, no M-rated follow-up for this chapter, but I promise you kitchen sex after a few chapters.


	13. Mail

**= Mail =**

_Ding Dong_. "I will get the door," I went downstairs to open the door, but Moira was two seconds ahead of me. We opened the door together.

"Morning, Ma'am. Package for Ms. Kat Max," It was a Fedex guy, "Please sign here." I signed the package. He looked at Moira. Yes, I knew she was sexy as hell, but he shouldn't stare at my lady like this. I faked a cough and handed him back his signature pad machine.

"Oh, Miss, you have never aged a day," He said to Moira, "Mind if I ask, has it been thirty years since you worked here?" _Thirty years? What the hell was this guy talking about? Moira was twenty-nine._

"Excuse me. What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Sir, you must have mistaken me with someone else because of this maid dress," Moira took the package from my hands and walked to the kitchen.

"I swear I did not mistake her. I remember it was the first day of my job, my first delivery and she was the sexiest woman I have seen with my eyes. Red hair and maid dress, it has to be her," He said to me, but I gladly ignored and left him at the door.

I went into the kitchen while Moira was searching for a pair of scissors from the drawer, "What did you buy?" Moira asked and passed me the scissors.

"I have ordered many random shits from eBay – watch, camera, string for my music instruments. I have to open this to know what it is," I sliced the tape and opened the box. It was wrapped in bubble wrap, but I could clearly see it was pink and in the shape of a... you knew what it was.

"Is this the sex toy you ordered three days ago?" Moira sat on the kitchen table.

"It's either a sex toy or a female medical instrument," I jokefully said, "I would say, it's a tool to help lady relax and achieve happiness."

"You want to play with it tonight?" Moira asked.

"Why tonight? Why not now?" I kissed her.

"Now? Nate is in the house," Moira tried to push me away.

"No, he is at his job interview," I leaned my body against hers.

"You are looking for some hot kitchen sex?" She teased.

"It wasn't what I exactly had in mind, but I can live with that," I laughed and ripped the bubble wrap off the fun thing.

= To Be Continued =

Check out World To Come Part M chapter 3 "After Mail".

Please review. Really appreciate. Thank you.


	14. Forgive

Sorry that I haven't been updating for the past weeks. I was working on my term report. Luckily it's done and I can return to my AHS story.

Not a very long chapter. Still trying to get back to the creative writing mood.

**= Forgive =**

It was a dinner time and Moira was not around. Nate was sitting at the kitchen, expecting me to make dinner for him. But I wouldn't. "Moira told me what you said to her," I sat down next to him, "I want you to leave her alone."

"I was joking," He smiled, "Let me take you out for dinner tonight! To celebrate my new job!"

"No," I stopped him, "I just want to talk."

He looked down at the floor and looked up at me again, with sincere in his eyes, "Kat, I am leaving California. My new job requires me to move to Washington DC."

"And you want your rent back?" I asked in doubt.

"No, I want you to leave with me. We can have a new life out there! Together," He begged, "We can start over. There will be no Venessa, no other woman, just you and me, and maybe our children. We can have a family. I know you would make a great mother."

"Nate, don't you get it? You and I are getting a divorce. There's no 'us'. I am me and you are you. I won't get back together with you and move to DC," He just didn't get it. He cheated. I wanted a way out. I had lied many times to myself and I eventually had faced the truth. It's time he faced the truth too.

"Look, Kat. I am sorry. I am sorry I hurt you. I promise, I will never hurt you again. You are the love of my life and I knew it the moment we met," He held my hand but I shook him off.

"But you slept with Venessa. You knew what that bitch had done to me, to Stephanie," I told him my story a long time ago. He should know better.

"Me and Vanessa, that was a mistake. My first time with her, it was after the Christmas party, I was drunk. She might have my body, but my heart was and will always be yours.

"You and I have been together for so long. I can't live without you! You are part of my life. Morning without you, it feels wrong. I was used to having you and your messy hair next to my pillow. Cuddled me when it's cold and we couldn't afford the heat. When I came home from work, knowing you would be waiting for me, it made me feel safe and secured. That was why I worked hard and took risks at my job. I knew you would always support me. I knew I had you to fall back on.

"You scarified everything for me. I really wanted to protect you with my strong arms. I wanted to treat you like my princess. But I didn't. I hurt you and I am sorry. I should never have taken you for granted. But trust me, I have changed. I love you. Can you please forgive me and marry me again?" He took our wedding ring out and kneed in front of me.

_What should I say?_

= To Be Continued =


	15. Cuddle

**= Cuddle =**

"Forgive you and move to DC with you?" I asked, "And then we can have a 'life' out there?" I took the ring out from Nate's hand. I was our engagement ring - a cheap ring he bought from a thrift shop when we were broke, a memorable ring when I threw it at him when I said I wanted a divorce.

"Yes," I saw excitement in his eyes, "It's time for us to settle down and have a family."

"No," I put the ring back into his hand.

"What?" The excitement turned into question marks. He stood up and tried to hug me.

But I couldn't. "I am sorry, I don't love you," there, I said it.

"But you and I have been through so much," He asked.

"It's not about what we have experienced together. Love is a magical thing," He didn't say a thing, so I continued.

"I thought I loved you. I really did, but it turns out you were just the life jacket. When Stephanie died, I had a void in my heart. I moved to a new home. I had no families or friends. I was drowning, and you were the only thing I found. You were the same age as Stephanie and you were very protective of me. I grabbed on to you. I wanted you to love me, so I tried my best to love you. No one ever showed me how to love a person, so I scarified, a lot. You were my life. My world revolved around you," _I was so sober, it hurt_. "I tried to fit you into my heart, even though it wasn't the right shape, like a child trying to put a triangle wooden block into a circle hole. Your subconscious knew I wasn't in love with you too, so you cheated. It wasn't your fault that I didn't love you with all my heart," Now, I knew how Moira came into my life, "I didn't know all this until I met Moira."

"Moira? Babe, you are not a lesbian," He rolled his shoulders.

"When you love someone, you don't care about their gender," It was so simple, but he didn't get it. "At first, she caught my attention because she looked so much like Stephanie. Maybe I treated Moira as my life jacket too, but very soon I felt different for her. We made a connection. It was like, there were invisible rubber bands tying us together. The harder we fought our feelings, the sooner we bounced back. You may think Moira is a substitute for my lost sister-friend, but she isn't. What I feel for Moira is a thousand times stronger than what I feel for Stephanie and you. She is not a substitute. She is THE ONE, the soul mate. I just know it." What I just said had actually helped me understanding my feeling for Moira.

"Why?" He just had to ask.

"You can have a million reasons to hate someone, but you don't need a reason to love someone. It came naturally. It's like two souls join together. When she is happy, I am happy. When she is sad, I am sad. I want to make her feel warm at night," I knew it sounded like my dreamy talk, "I don't know how I will live without her."

"You don't have to say this anymore. I know all this because I feel the same for you, but if you don't want to be with me, then it's your choice. I won't bother you anymore, but I will always love you. And just remember, whenever you need me, I will always come back for you," He kissed my forehead.

"You are still leaving for DC?" I asked.

"Of course," He said, "First thing tomorrow." He made a smiley face, "You can keep the rent. For all you have done for me, this money doesn't even cover the interest."

"Glad you know," I smiled back. We would always be friends.

"Now, go back to your loved one."

When I walked back to my room, Moira was sleeping. I sneaked into the bed and wrapped my arm around her from the back. She moved slightly, but I didn't think she was awake. I wanted to hold her tight. Because she stole my heart, I am all hers now. I kissed her hair. I loved the smell of her hair. It smelled so sweet it must be toxic. She suffocated me.

Although knowing she wouldn't hear me, I whispered into her ear, "I love you. I really do." I loved her so much, I couldn't describe with words.

= To Be Continued =


	16. Rejection

Slightly longer chapter than the previous ones. Hope you will like it. BTW, I am going back to change all "Ryan" to "Brian" because the creeper was really referring to a stalker-type person I know, and I don't want people to confuse him with Ryan Murphy.

**= Rejection =**

It was early in the morning when I woke up and helped Nate pack. He had lots to do – sell his car, ship his belongings and fly to DC. I did realize that helping Nate pack meant packing my old life away. I knew that also meant I was taking my relationship with Moira seriously.

"Hey, you are still trying to take my money?" I asked.

He laughed, "I never wanted your money. It was Vanessa who wanted alimony from you. She said you didn't deserve the money from your dead rich father, but I had never wanted that from you. You had given me enough and I was the one who cheated." _THAT BITCH_. "I have signed the divorce paper and it's on the kitchen table now. So, just go ahead and file them."

"Cool. Anyway, safe trip!" I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks," There came the end of my eleven-year relationship.

I didn't help Nate brought his luggage to his car. Well, most of his stuff was in the storage unit. I went to the kitchen and had my morning coffee. Then I went back to my room and saw Moira looking out the window. "Morning, you are awake," I said. She turned around and ran to me.

I held her in my arm and didn't want to let go. She broke the silent, "I thought you left with Nate."

How did she know Nate left? Maybe, she saw his car drove away. It didn't matter to me. I kissed her, "Never. I will never leave you. I don't care about Nate anymore. I have you. I love you and I will be with you in here forever." But she pushed me away.

"Baby, what happens?" I asked.

She looked serious, "Kat, it's time I tell you the truth about the house and me."

"What are you talking about?" I didn't understand.

"Kat, if you stay in the house, you will get killed," She looked into my eyes.

"What?" I was confused.

"Kat, you should have heard about what happened in this house before," She assumed.

But her assumption was wrong, "No, I didn't really care, so I told Marcy not to tell me."

She took a deep breath and continued, "I never told anybody this, but there are spirits in this house. People had died in here. This house is haunted. Some spirits are nice and innocent, but some of them are evil. You have to go before they take your life."

She couldn't be serious, "Moira, what do you mean?"

It was like she could hear my thought, "I am serious. Leave and never come back."

Then there was only one possible solution, "If what you are telling me is true, then leave with me. I want a life with you."

"Don't you get it? You will never have a life with me. Have you ever seen me leaving the house? No." She paused, "Because I am dead."

"What?" She had just rose more questions, "How can you be dead? I am seeing you with my very own eyes."

"I am sorry. I should have told you the truth earlier and forced you out, before I made you fall in love with me." She sat down on my bed. "I am not the person you think I am. I was your mother's friend. That's why I took an interest in you in the first place."

I asked, "My mother? How did you even know my mother?"

"Stephanie Max. I was her neighbour, twenty nine years ago, before I was killed by my employer right here in the spot for having sex with her husband," She started crying, "getting raped to be exact."

"Moira," I wasn't sure what to say, but if Moira was telling me the truth, I was mad knowing someone hurt my love.

I sat down next to her and she looked at me, "My remains were still buried under the gazebo in the backyard. If you want proof, go dig me up."

"I don't care if you are dead or alive. You are still the woman I love." I held her hand.

"Don't be so sweet all the time. Why are you making this so hard to let go?" She shook my hand off.

She disappeared right in front of my eyes. Was I seeing illusion? Did I go mad? Or was she really a ghost? I had to accept the truth now.

= To Be Continued =


	17. Stab

Kinda a non-event chapter. Hope you won't hate me for it~

**= Stab =**

It had been two weeks since Moira told me the "truth" and I hadn't seen her since. The house was still spotless, so I knew Moira had been cleaning.

I hired a private investigator to investigate Moira's murder. Because the cops never found her body, all he found about Moira was a missing person report. I saw her photo. It was definitely Moira. The prime suspect was her previous employer, the blond lady who currently lived next door with a baby. I had met her a couple times, but every time she avoided conversation like she was trying to hide something. Maybe this was her secret.

If all they needed was a body, I would dig her up right away.

Besides Moira's past, there's something else that the investigator found, something related to Moira, something related to me, something Moira probably didn't know, something that made me really really angry.

I picked up the phone and dialed to the most hated person of my life.

"Why are you calling me? I broke up with your husband. He is all yours now!" That was the way that bitch said hello.

"He told me you wanted money," I said coldly. There's no reason to be polite.

"So, you two ARE back together," She pretended to be surprised.

"Come to my house at seven today and I will give you a check," then I told her about my address. I wasn't really going to give her money. I just needed her to come here and confess a crime she had committed. I really was a person who held a grudge for a very long time.

"Wow, you really do want to be with Nate," She said in her laughing voice.

"See you at seven," I hung up.

In two hours, I would be able to put the past behind me. I took out some hidden cameras I got from a surveillance equipment store and set them up around a few spaces in the house. Didn't matter where she would confess, I would be able to videotape her confession and send them to the police.

I looked out the window and stared at the gazebo. Was Moira really buried under there? Maybe I should hire a landscaper to take down the gazebo and think of a reason to make him dig, a pond, maybe?

I opened the phonebook and found the company with the biggest ad. I called, but it was voice mail. It was six and they were closed. What a way to do business. "Hi, I tear down a gazebo and build a pond. You can reach me by redialing this number, or I will call again tomorrow." Lucky for them, price was no object for me.

"Hi," Someone whispered into my ears.

I turned and saw a semi-familiar face. It was the lady who stalked me before outside my house.

"My name is Hayden," her face was so close to my face I could feel her breath. I stepped back. She continued, "Some little birdy told me you are special." She drew her finger from my shoulder to my hand, "You like girl."

I stepped back again, "Are you trying to seduce me? You are one of the ghosts Moira talked about."

"I don't like labels," She smiled, "You can do anything to me." She took my hands and put them around her waist.

"What do you want?" I knew a woman didn't just go and seduce everyone she met. She must want something from me.

"I don't want you to dig up Moira," She winked, "Let's be honest here. I am buried right next to Moira. If you dig her up, you are going to dig me up too."

"What? You don't want to be dug up?" I did not want to waste my time with her. I had more important thing to do tonight, "I am sorry, I won't change my mind."

"Even if I give you this?" She unbuttoned her shirt and pushed her boobs up.

"No," I refused, "My heart belongs to Moira and it will always be hers."

She grabbed my hand and tried to place it on her breast, "Feel it and you will change your mind."

"Hey, don't touch my girlfriend!" I felt a familiar hand separating me and Hayden.

"You are back for me," I smiled at Moira, "And you call me your girlfriend."

"You know I will always be here," I stole a kiss from her, "I am a ghost. I can't leave the house."

"I know," I wrapped my arm around her waist, "I am just glad that you come back for me. Promise you will never leave me again?"

"I can't. We don't belong together. I died before you were born." She changed her tone. "I told you how dangerous the evil spirits were," Her hands were on the front of my shoulder, "You should have listened. You should have left, not trying to dig me up."

"I want answers," I held her tighter as she was trying to push away, "And I found some, and then more. I am going to do something. It will make you proud." I couldn't wait to tell her what I found and what I was going to do.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain on my back.

We had forgotten that Hayden was still in the house.

= To Be Continued =


	18. Plan

Count down... Third-to-last chapter.

**= Plan =**

It was quick. One moment, I felt a pain on my back. The next moment, it felt like someone pulled me by my neck and dragged me out of myself. I didn't want to leave my body. I tried to fight the force, but the more I fought, the more powerless I felt.

Was that what death felt like?

I saw Moira caught my body and sat down on the floor. I actually saw it because I was no longer in my body. She held me and cried. Was she blaming herself?

I tapped on her shoulder and smiled. She turned around with sorry in her eyes. I saw her tears and felt really sad. I sat down behind her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. I whispered, "At last, we are together." I kissed her beautiful hair, "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. I chose to stay with you. Together forever?"

"Together forever," She whispered back.

I gave her a long hug and we stayed there for minutes, until Hayden interrupted us, "Hey, you want to take your rotting body to the basement? I know a guy who can cut you up."

Who would say such a thing? _Shit. _I have more important thing to do.

I had a plan.

I was not ready to die yet because I had so much more to do. I let go of Moira and stood up. "Hey, you killed me, so you owe me my life now, right?"

"I hate to hear and say this, but I do owe you," She reluctantly agreed.

"Stay here. I have something for you to do for me," I commanded and Hayden just stood there.

"Moira, do you know the phone number of the lady next door?" I asked.

She typed it on my phone. "Why do you want the number?" She asked.

"I have to make some arrangement," I replied. Moments later, someone picked up.

"Hi," The next door lady said.

"I am your neighbor and I need you to do something for me," I said.

"Why do you suppose I will do anything for you? You didn't even say please. You are such a rude young lady," She said, "What are you? Another 'innocent' soul that died in the house?"

"I don't have to be nice to a murderer. You will do it for me because if you don't, I will call the police and tell them Moira was killed by you in 1983 and she is now buried under the gazebo. Trust me, they don't need much evidence," I played the dare card.

She didn't say anything, so I continued, "See, I get your attention. Now, listen clearly to me. In exactly forty-five minutes, seven o-five, call the police. Tell them you see or hear a big fight at my house and tell them to come to my house A.S.A.P.. It's just that simple. If the police come, then your secret will be safe with me. Otherwise, be ready to spend the rest of your life in jail."

"I did nothing wrong. I do not fear to get arrested," It was her turn to dare me.

"Really, you want to be separated with your little baby, I know you take him everywhere," I said, "Trust me, I have nothing to lose because you were right, I was just another innocent soul that died in the house." I hung up. I knew it would work.

"Hayden, can you do crazy ghost stuff like possessing a human or mind controlling?" I asked.

"Maybe, or maybe not," Was she trying to play me?

"Can you at least grab someone's hand to stab me many times?" I asked.

"It will be my pleasure," She laughed.

"What are you trying to do?" Moira asked in confusion, "Why are you calling the police? You know she killed me. Why are you asking help from the person I hate the most?"

"I am going to frame someone for murder," I put on an evil smile, "My murder."

= To Be Continued =

Next chapter has like 2 paragraphs... I have to make a break here because it sounds more dramatic to end with my murder...

If you guys review, I will start writing the next chapter tomorrow morning and be done by tomorrow night~


	19. Herstory

Count down... Second-to-last chapter.

I was expecting this to be a two-paragraph chapter... but then I just keep writing and writing and now I have tripled what I wanted to write.

**= Herstory =**

"You trying to frame someone? Then what are the differences between you and Hayden?" Moira scorned at me.

"No, you don't understand," I held her hand, trying to give her comfort, "I am just trying to frame Vanessa."

"She stole your husband and you are framing her for murder? That is at least ten years in jail," She shook my hand off, "You disappoint me."

I held her other hand, "No, you really don't understand. I am doing this for you too. There's some time before she comes. Sit down and I will tell you my story."

Moira realized there was no way I would let her go, so she sat down opposite to me at the kitchen table. Hayden sat on the kitchen counter, waiting to hear what I was going to say. I gave her the look, "Can I get some privacy with Moira? Last time I check, you still owe me." She rolled her shoulders and walked away.

"Moira, I want you to listen closely to what I am going to tell you," I held both of her hands. "I was fourteen when this happened, around two years after my mother's suicide. I was still staying at my first foster home. We were not broke, but not middle class either, like lower-middle class. In the opposite, Vanessa was the wealthy cheerleading bitch at my school. Her father was a judge and she held parties at her place like every weekend or so. I don't even know why she did not go to private school. If she was, our lives in high school wouldn't be a living hell. We tried to live invisible, but they were always trying to torture us."

"By 'we', I meant my foster sister Stephanie and me," Moira nodded her head and I continued, "We were from one of the poor families in town, so of course we weren't invited to the bitch's party, and we were totally fine with it. That night, it was Stephanie's seventeenth birthday. She was supposed to go meet her boyfriend, but he didn't show. We made a few phone calls and we learnt that right after Stephanie and her boyfriend made a pact to meet, Vanessa overheard it and invited him to her party. That bitch did it on purpose and he didn't even bother to call Stephanie to cancel. I guess he was thinking he could finally lose his virginity."

"It was just that simple?" Moira asked, "And you hate her for all this time."

"I wish it was just this simple. My story hasn't finished yet," I paused Moira and continued talking, "Stephanie went to her house to confront the bitch. Foster kids must stick together, you know. So, I tagged along with her. People were drunk in the living room and kitchen. We couldn't find him, so we went upstairs. We saw those two, naked on her bed. I can still remember her purple bed sheet. Stephanie went and slapped the two. She cried and went out. I followed and caught up with her by the stairs. I gave her a friendly hug and said something to comfort her. And it was so sudden like what Hayden just did to me. Vanessa came out from nowhere and pushed Stephanie down the stairs. Stephanie broke her neck and died."

"So your foster sister was man-slaughtered?" Moira raised the question, "Did that Vanessa girl get any punishment she deserved?"

"I didn't know at the time because I was transferred to another foster home, court order," That was the part that made me angry, "Until I recently get the information from a private investigator."

I paused for a moment to grief about how poorly the justice was designed, "The court order was sent by Vanessa's father. He was sending me away so I could not be an eyewitness. My private investigator did a good job and even interviewed one of the officers from the time. He said the forensic evidences and eyewitnesses were pointing that Vanessa pushed Stephanie, but 'Judge Tamerson' was golf buddy with the chief of police, so the boss made them drop their charges. He pressured the police to classify this as an accident, so his daughter didn't have to go to court."

"I am so sorry to hear this," Moira held my hand tight, "I will support you to find justice for your friend." She kissed my cheek.

"No, you shouldn't feel sorry for me. It happened a long time ago and I am almost over it," I held her hand even tighter, "I am doing this for you." Moira confusedly looked at me. I closed my eyes and opened them, trying to prepare myself for the big moment, "Stephanie is not just a nobody to you."

"Her full name was Ellen Stephanie O'Hara. She was your daughter."

= To Be Continued =

Dun dun dun~~ "Backstory", a one-shot fiction about Moira's past is now posted. R&R!


	20. Closure

Haven't gotten any time to write lately... So the last chapter was delayed... it's okay though, I only have 1 reader~ I will be lucky if I can get even one review for this final chapter of my story. Real short... Sorry.

**= Closure =**

She covered her mouth and I saw tears from her eyes. I wiped off her tears and Moira opened her mouth, "How did you know?"

"Remember when I asked if you had a sister when I first met you? Stephanie looked a lot like you. When you told me you were dead and the postman told me he met you thirty years ago, I asked the private investigator to do a check the relationship between you two," I explained, "And because Stephanie is so important to both of us, I must take revenge on that bitch who killed her!"

I gave Moira a photo of me and Stephanie from the folder, "That is how she looked like on her sixteenth birthday."

"Did she ever wonder where I went?" Moira asked.

"We were close, but she never told me anything about her mother," I couldn't lie to my Moira. If I could lie, I would say Stephanie missed the mother she had never met.

"That woman needs to pay for what she had done to my little girl. What do you need me to do?" The face of Moira changed and fire lighted up in her eyes.

"Well, I need something that can manipulate her but not knocking her out," I thought for a minute.

"I just have the right thing for it," Moira smiled.

* * *

><p>Moira, Hayden and I stood and watched the police taking the bitch out of the house. I knocked over a plate on purpose and showed the hidden camera. The noise caught the cop's attention, so he took the hidden camera with him. "You destroy the dream tea yet?" I asked Moira.<p>

"I poured it down the sink the minute that woman started stabbing you," Moira held me, "It didn't hurt, did it?"

"No, it was just my dead body," I knew I just got killed, but actually, I felt relieved. At least, Moira would accept me to stay here.

"Whoa, isn't she the biggest bitch you have ever met? _'Little bastard rat like you does not deserve all that money from that rich father.' 'My father was bad enough to spend all his money to treat his cancer before he died. He should have left me all his money.'_ She was trash-talking the whole time. No wonder you frame her for murder," Hayden tried to join in the conversation.

"You don't know the half of it," I signed, remembering my horrible teenhood.

"So, are we friends now?" She asked, like she needed an alliance.

Moira gave me a look and I said to Hayden, "Sorry, I have a girlfriend and she is the jealous type. You killed me but help me arrest that woman. I guess we are even now, but I will help you whenever you need anything from me, as long as it doesn't hurt anyone." I smiled and Moira pinched me playfully for calling her a jealous girlfriend. Hayden rolled her shoulders like she didn't care and disappeared.

"So, you think she will serve her time in jail this time?" Moira asked me.

"Well, we got her to confess a twelve-year-old man-slaughter and got my murder on video, plus her judge father is dead. I am sure she will spend her next ten to fifteen years in jail," I wrapped my arm around Moira's shoulders.

"She deserves it," Moira agreed.

"You know, people say the end of a story is the beginning of another one," I held Moira's hands. "We have so much time together now. Would you like to enjoy the master bedroom one more time before the new tenants move in?" We smiled at each other.

**= The End =**

* * *

><p>Com'on... Please review... I will be happy if we can break 50 reviews for this story...<p> 


End file.
